


Arbour Day

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's definitely the most exciting Arbour Day Matt's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbour Day

"That," John says contemptuously, "is not cheese."

"You wouldn't think so," Matt says, hefting the can of Super Cheez Spray in one hand, "but on the label it says —"

He doesn't get to finish, because that's when the bullet rips the can out of his hand. After that everything is kind of a blur: the bad guys jumping out of the walk-in freezer; John sliding across the deli counter, pastrami and mortadella flinging into the air, gun blazing; the literal explosion of chocolatey goodness in the ice cream section.

It's definitely the most exciting Arbour Day Matt's ever had.


End file.
